


The Experiment

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porn. Because I had writer's block. Sorry, not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

Why had he agreed on this?  
Jack had really crossed a line. Okay, maybe he should start at the beginning.

Jack had asked the Doctor to participate in a new "experiment ". Knowing Jack and the past experiments, this was going to be an excuse for sex. That being said, both liked it, but it was always rather... Exotic.

Still, when Jack had bound his hands over his head, he had been surprised. Even more so when his lover showed him a little black piece of latex. He didn't understand what it was, but it was clear a second later. When it was lubed. And pushed onto his cock.

"Fuck." It was a tight little sheet, all around his cock. His balls were drawing up. It was really tight. Pressing on every bit of him at the same time, warming up with his body heat.  
Impulsively, he tried to push into it. He'd come in minutes.  
Or not. No movement, and nothing to rub against. Absolutely no friction, just this pressure keeping him on edge.

And then, Jack's hands on his arse. Lubed up, slowly pushing in. Slowly adding more and more.  
The Doctor couldn't focus on anything but how much this pressure was. He needed friction. Just a bit...

He didn't realise the plug was in him until Jack twisted it. He had been too distracted. But this movements were directly on his prostate... Fuck, all this pressure. He felt like he'd burst. The sheet was clinging to him, reminding him of his boner, and then, to make it even worse, this pressure from his inside.

And now it vibrated. "Ugh... Ngh."  
Too much... Hot, hard. He was thrusting back and forth, but he wouldn't get this one little bit of touch he needed to get off. The vibrations wouldn't be enough, he knew that from experience. Sweat plastered his hair to his head. He *needed* to come, but he knew he wouldn't. His muscles were aching, and he was realising he was begging with Jack. 

10 long minutes now. 10 minutes, and he thought he'd never come. Jack had finally relented and came over, closed a fist over his cock- and pulled it away right again.

He would never come like this. Just this thought had him even harder, if that was possible. He felt his balls rise up.

Jack pulled a finger along his length, and that was all he needed.

That was worth it. Probably.


End file.
